Web browser redirection can be used to intercept an access request to load an original destination address (e.g., uniform resource locator (URL) or web address, etc.) and then redirect the web browser, for example, to a specific portal or local web page. The portal page may be hosted on a gateway device or on a server co-located with a gateway device. The portal page may be maintained, for example, by a service provider, business partner, or enterprise network. At the portal page, local content may be displayed. Additionally or alternatively, a login to a network may be initiated by having a user enter login information (e.g., username, password, etc.) to be authenticated and authorized access to the network.
Redirection, however, is not always possible, especially when a browser attempts to load a URL with a nonpublic domain name that does not resolve to an Internet Protocol (IP) address on the public Internet, or when a browser attempts to load an explicit IP address that is not publicly accessible (e.g., an IP address of a secure intranet, etc.). Web browser redirection systems typically save the original URL so that relatively immediately after login, the web browser can be redirected to the original URL. This post-login redirect will typically be invalid, however, if the original URL is not publicly reachable. Additionally, a domain name may be public and resolvable to an IP address, but an upstream network infrastructure (e.g., destination server upstream of a gateway device, etc.) may be down and thus unavailable. In such case, redirection will not function in a system that requires the upstream network infrastructure to be in an “always-up” condition.